A tí es a quién pertenezco
by McGrath081
Summary: AU: Quinn encuentra el amor el día que menos esperaba, de la forma menos esperada y de la persona... o loba menos esperaba y mucho menos la más sencilla. La vida de Santana gira en torno a dos rubias, las mujeres más importantes de su vida, sin embargo hubiera sido mucho más facil si su alma gemela fuera la misma mujer con la que tiene que cumplir su destino. Santana Mujer-Lobo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia :) Al fin pude llevar a cabo una de mis ideas QUINNTANA :D  
** ***LES ACONSEJO QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI OTRA HISTORIA, AUNQUE NO ES QUINNTANA PERO ES ORGULLOSAMENTE MÍA, SOLO DENLE UNA OPORTUIDAD*  
Bueno... esta historia está basada en ****la serie de televisión "Mi niñera es un vampiro" y tiene un poco de la saga de Crepúsculo y bueno las demás historias de vampiros que he llegado a leer.**

 **POR CIERTO ME PUEDEN RECOMENDAR ALGUNA HISTORIA QUINNTANA EN EL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER? NO ENCUENTRO ALGUNA Y ES SUMAMENTE FRUSTRANTE! ;(**

 **SUS COMENTARIOS Y MESAJES SON MÁS QUE BIENVENIDOS! SOY PRINCIPIANTE POR LO QUE ASUMO TODOS LOS ERRORES Y APRECIARÍA MUCHO SUS OBSERVACIONES!**

 **NO ME PERTENECE GLEE, NI SUS PERSONAJES, NI, BLA BLA BLA BLA.**

 **Basta de drama. DISFRUTE!**

* * *

Capítulo 1

 _La humanidad siempre teme a lo desconocido_

Acepto que la primera reacción que todos tenemos al experimentar o descubrir algo nuevo es el miedo, sin embargo es parte de ser humano, es una característica **predeterminada** de la condición humana y siempre ha sido así.

Algunas personas dicen que las acciones con las que respondes a las situaciones teniendo MIEDO son como realmente eres. Actúas desde el fondo de tu alma al estar bajo los "efectos" del miedo, sin pensar en los demás, tu verdadero "YO" reacciona, revelas quien eres en realidad…

 _Por las peores situaciones se conoce a las personas_

No obstante, otras dicen que el miedo hace que reacciones de la forma que jamás pensaste que reaccionarias, que el miedo te lleva a hacer cosas totalmente distintas a ti, que revela tus defectos, más no como eres, es como una clase de mecanismo de defensa y que tener miedo justifica algunas acciones que pudiste hacer.

 _Es difícil encontrar a personas que el miedo no las paraliza, sino que las motiva y salen adelante, a esas personas las consideran "peligrosos"._

Un año, ha pasado un año desde que descubrí que era una vidente, que los vampiros existen, que estudian en la misma escuela en la voy y que Brittany **mi mejor amiga** y Kurt son parte de ellos, mientras que Marley, Puck, Finn y Mike pertenecen una manada de hombres lobo y Rachel y Tina son hechiceras.

Sí, mi vida cambió drásticamente hace un año.

Todo empezó después de que empezaron a haber muchos asesinatos en Lima, aparte de ser espeluznante era MUY extraño, Lima es un pequeño pueblo de Ohio y jamás se habían registrado tanas muertes pero lo que más llamaba la atención, fue como morían las personas. Al principio la policía dijo que probablemente era una banda criminal y que era un hecho que encontrarían a los responsables. Fue suficiente para que a gente se calmara por un tiempo pero hubo pánico total cuando empezaron a desaparecer más y más gente, entre ellos POLICIAS.

Las familias devastadas empezaron a poner carteles por toda la ciudad, con la foto de sus hijos, había más gente en las iglesias, más patrullas en las calles y era una regla no-escrita que por seguridad no podías estar en la calles después de las tres de la madrugada. La mayoría de los padres eran más estrictos con los horarios y con la seguridad de la escuela, no había ánimo ninguno por las fiestas, por lo cual ya eran muy pocas, los partidos eran muy tempranos y Lima ya era considerado un estado peligroso.

El ambiente de las escuela era el único que no había cambiado tanto, sí, cuando caminabas por el pasillo veías a las personas llorar por sus amigos desaparecidos, pero de ahí en fuera todos actuaban como si no pasara nada. Los miembros del equipo de futbol seguían intimidando, el orgullo de las Cheerios seguía bien en alto y los del club de teatro seguían siendo…raros… siempre utilizaban gafas de sol, aunque estuvieran adentro de las instalaciones, jamás competían, reclutaban gente o hacían demostraciones, solo hablaban entre ellos y solo podías entrar a su club si ellos te invitan, entre ellos decidían si eras lo suficientemente bueno para que te hablen y después te invitaban a unirte. Casi todo los miembros del club de teatro estaban en otro equipo, empezando por Kitty y Bree que estaban en el equipo de porristas junto conmigo y Brittany, mientras que Jake y Ryder estaban en el equipo de futbol americano, con Finn, Puck y Mike.

Todo empezó cuando Sebastián Smythe su presidente, se acercó a Kurt, proponiéndole que se uniera al club. Recuerdo que Kurt estaba emocionado, ya que además de él, Sebastián era abiertamente gay, con la diferencia de que a Sebastián le temían y nadie se atrevía a lanzarle un granizado, si Kurt se unía al club era 100% seguro que nadie jamás le lanzaría un granizado de nuevo, por lo que aceptó y quedaron que en la fiesta del viernes iba a pasar por una iniciación.

Con todo lo que pasaba en Lima en ese momento mis padres (antes de divorciarse) no me dejaron ir a la fiesta, en cambio Kurt, Brittany, Puck y Rachel fueron, ese fin de semana no escuché nada sobre la fiesta, le mandé mensajes a Brittany y me respondió hasta el domingo en la noche, diciendo que no me pudo responder porque sus padres la castigaron y le quitaron su teléfono, con la novedad de que se había unido al club de teatro junto con Kurt.

Esto último me hizo darme cuenta que algo andaba mal, a Brittany jamás le gustó el club de teatro, siempre se refería a ellos como " _espeluznantes sin emociones"_ , al otro día al llegar a la escuela la vi en la entrada con Kurt llevando gafas de sol, estaban mucho más blancos que de costumbre y estaban con su "nuevo" club.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirme a ellos Puck y Finn me llevaron al campo de futbol, donde estaban Mike, Tina, Marley, Rachel y Artie, ahí me dijeron lo que todos eran, que todo el club de teatro eran vampiros, que desde la fiesta del viernes Brittany y Kurt ya eran vampiros y que yo era una vidente. Mi primera reacción obviamente fue pensar en que me estaban haciendo una broma, pero cuando vi sus caras serias pensé que estaban realmente locos, cuando me empecé a alejar Rachel se puso delante de mí, se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió, antes de saber cualquier cosa, Rachel y yo empezamos a levitar, le dije a Rachel que le creía cuando estábamos a cinco metros del suelo, a lo que Rachel asintió, nos bajó y me abrazó, aun en mi estado de Shock solo asentí sin escuchar la pregunta y lo siguiente que vi fue que Mike se empezó a quitar la ropa, hasta que quedó en su bóxer, fue como se transformó en un lobo, un gran lobo café claro que se empezaba a acercar a mí, inmediatamente me tensé, esperando a que me matara o mordiera, Puck notó eso y puso su mano en mi cintura antes de decirme que estaba bien y que no me haría daño porque seguía siendo Mike, quien se había quedado quieto. Puck me guio hasta Mike y dirigió mi mano sobre su cabeza, Mike por otro lado estaba sentado y cerró los ojos, empecé a acariciarlo por mi cuenta por unos instantes más hasta que paré, Mike abrió los ojos y con su hocico empujo mi mano de nuevo a su cabeza.

Este gesto me hizo sonreír y me di cuenta que todo este "asunto" no era tan malo.

Aun no me quedaba claro porque si era una vidente hasta el momento no se me había manifestado alguna visión, a lo que Tina respondió que era porque debía de tener contacto con más de una _criatura mágica,_ después de esto, Tina tomó mi mano, Rachel tomó la suya y Finn tomó la de Rachel y la mía. Cuando Finn tomó mi mano sentí sus recuerdos más destacados: El de Finn fue del dolor que sintió cuando fue su primera transformación, el de Rachel fue cuando era más pequeña y sus papás le aplaudían para que continuara cantando y el de Tina fue cuando descubrió sus poderes al hacer estallar todos los objetos de cristal en su casa.

Por un tiempo dejé de tener contacto con la gente, ya que cada vez que los tocaba veía a través de sus recuerdos, sentía lo que sentían, como si yo fuera la que los vivió… después de un tiempo aprendí a dominarlo, solo cuando algo anda mal con alguien, automáticamente veo que sucedió, o si algo malo se acerca para esa persona, también lo percibo y por último si tocó un objeto con el que hicieron cualquier brujería, maldición o hechizo veo que y quién lo hizo.

Fui a hablarle a Brittany después de la práctica de las Cheerios, intentó evitarme, hasta que le dije que ya sabía lo que era, por lo que cuando me tomó de la muñeca, vi desde ella como fue su iniciación, el dolor que sintió cuando le clavaron los colmillos y vi como obligaron a Kurt a tomar la vida de una chica. Fueron segundos pero cuando acabó Brittany me miró con los ojos ensanchados, salimos de la escuela y nos contamos todo.

Brittany me dijo que durante la iniciación logró escapar antes de que la obligaran a matar a una persona como lo hicieron con Kurt, por lo que ella todavía era una novicia, que aún no había bebido sangre humana y todo el fin de semana se la pasó cazando animales en el bosque, aun le costaba mucho trabajado no beber la sangre humana, pero que a diferencia de Kurt por alguna razón, su mente racional era más fuerte que su hambre.

Kurt había enloquecido por la sangre humana, había iniciado una relación con Sebastián y Brittany y él seguían con ellos, pero nos dijo que era porque querían descubrir que se traían entre manos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban tramando algo MUY grande y estaban seguros de que ellos eran los responsables por las desapariciones. Por otro lado la manada de hombres lobo no los podía detener hasta que se comprobara que ellos eran los únicos responsables de todas las tragedias que sucedieron, el consejo había declarado esto ya que desde que volvieron a Lima hace unos pocos años no habían hecho nada sospechoso o llamativo que pusiera en riesgo _TODO_ lo que ignoraban los hombres, cumpliendo su palabra de volver después de 150 años como se estableció con la mayoría del consejo.

Desde que empezaron las desapariciones, la manada de Marley, Puck, Mike y Finn no había parado de buscarlos, lo cual los tenía más que frustrados por que parecía que se los había tragado la tierra o que ya estaban muertos, mientras que Kurt y Brittany indagaban y nosotros empezamos a recorrer todos los lugares donde hubo más desapariciones, investigamos en todas las bibliotecas y en internet acerca de los vampiros en esta zona. Encontramos que durante la colonización los nativos y los colonos hicieron una alianza temporal para derrotar a los vampiros que los habían saqueado, siendo su líder _Augustinus_ o como lo llamaban sus hermanos S _evastokrátor,_ no sabíamos quién era hasta que encontramos en uno de los libros más antiguos de la manada de Lobos una imagen a grafito de "Augustinus"…o Sebastián como actualmente lo conocemos.

Después de una semana Brittany vino a nosotros muy agitada, nos dijo que la personas desaparecidas seguían vivas y que estaban en la catacumbas, a más de 10 metros debajo de la biblioteca central, la única manera de llegar ahí era por los túneles del cual solo podíamos entrar por el lago, debido al agua y la profundidad de las catacumbas era el lugar perfecto para que los hombres lobo no los pudieran encontrar, además de que la razón por la que seguían vivos era porque iban a ser el "banquete" para todos los vampiros que había convocado Sebastián, con el motivo de tomar Lima, esclavizar a los humanos y las demás criaturas mágicas, matar a las mandas de hombres lobo alrededor y tomar el control TOTAL del consejo cuya sede está Ohio. En el consejo estaba Jesse St James como representante de los vampiros, y él junto con Sebastián habían corrompido a la servidumbre del consejo para poder mangonearlos y llegado el momento dar el golpe desde el interior.

Fue una noche… inolvidable. El ambiente era tenso, pesado, las calles eran espeluznantes, en Lima estaban todas las manadas de lobos de los alrededores, tenía una mezcla de adrenalina y miedo. Mientras que los lobos iban a acorralar a los vampiros, nosotros, con la ayuda de Tina y de Rachel pudimos bajar a lo más profundo del lago y liberamos a todas las personas.

Todo término cuando Finn le quebró el cuello a Sebastián, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera cenizas y Jesse huyera de Ohio. Lima volvió a ser un estado tranquilo, afortunadamente las personas no recordaron nada de lo que les sucedió, la policía dio la versión oficial, que trataba sobre que los secuestradores se rindieron por todas las medidas de seguridad que se habían implementado en Lima y el "club de teatro" logró huir a la reserva más allá del bosque.

Desde hace un año hemos combatido con toda clase de criaturas mágicas que se han presentado en el pueblo, desde sirenas, súcubos, fantasmas y hasta plantas extremadamente carnívoras. Puck en algún momento llegó a decir que parecíamos la banda de Scooby Doo, con la excepción de que éramos más asombrosos que ellos y no teníamos una Van.

Y ahora aquí estamos, en nuestra penúltima semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, en medio del almuerzo teniendo una conversación normal…

-"Ya te lo dije Marley, algo no está bien con esas muertes"-Marley puso los ojos mientras tomaba su botella de agua.

-"Mike no todo tiene que ver con nuestro _ambiente_. Hay muchos animales salvajes en la reserva del bosque, animales que por una leve provocación atacan a los hombres, por simple reflejo"-

-"NADIE SALIÓ VIVO DE AHÍ! ¿No es demasiada coincidencia que todos hayan muerto?"- Mike lanzó los brazos de frustración cuando Marley negó con la cabeza.

-"Mike ni siquiera sabe…"-

-"Chicos definitivamente deben de ver esto"- Rachel apreció lanzando el periódico de hoy a la mesa.

 _-"¿Nuevo depredador? Ayer fueron asesinados todo el personal del laboratorio que se encuentra en la reserva del bosque de Lima. Según las autoridades todo indica que es un nuevo animal en Lima el que atacó al personal. Los fallecidos tienen múltiples arañazos y grandes mordidas por todo el cuerpo. Lo inusual de este hecho es que jamás se había registrado una masacre en la zona de la reserva a pesar de estar en el bosque salvaje y que según los peritos las mordidas pertenecen a un animal tres veces más grande a los animales que se tienen registrados alrededor de Lima."-_ Kurt dejó el periódico de nuevo sobre la mesa

-"¿Tres veces más grande? El animal con la mordida más grande que tienen registrado en Lima es de los lobos y ninguno de nosotros tiene esa diferencia de tamaño"- Finn intervino mientras Rachel se sentaba junto a él.

-"Por lo que tenemos unos forasteros"- Puck se inclinó más sobre la mesa antes de volver a hablar -"Entonces... ¿vamos a ir esta tarde no?"-

-"Absolutamente. Como si tuviéramos otra opción"-Kurt rodó los ojos en respuesta a Puck.

-"Perfecto. Nos dividiremos en los dos grupos para que podamos cubrir más terreno"-

-"A decir verdad Rachel creo que sería mejor si Mike, Marley, Kurt y yo fuéramos a las bodegas donde guardaban todas las muestras de los experimentos que hacían. Sea quien sea que esté detrás de esto probablemente esté interesado en lo que trabajan en los laboratorios"-

-"¿Y porque yo tengo ir con ustedes?"- Kurt dirigió toda su atención a Artie después de que lo nombró.

-"Porque probablemente pierdas completamente la razón al llegar al laboratorio y oler toda la sangre que esté ahí?"- Brittany respondió a Kurt como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-"Además de que voy a necesitar tu ayuda si nuestros amigos aparecen"-

Kurt puso los ojos antes de contestar -"Bien, pero la próxima vez estaré en el equipo numeroso"-

-"Esta bien por lo que después de clases Noah, Finn, Brittany, Quinn y yo nos reuniremos como siempre en casa de Tina para poder desde ahí transportarnos a los laboratorios. Estoy segura de que la policía debe de haber cerrado ya todos los accesos a la reserva."-

* * *

-"Bien. De nuevo ¿Exactamente qué estamos buscando"- Puck preguntó por lo que sería las quinta vez desde que llegamos al laboratorio.

Tina puso los ojos mientras respondí por segunda vez-"Alguna pista que nos diga quién es nuestro nuevo amigo"- dije mientras me detenía a tocar unos tubos rotos… _Nada_

Tina, Puck y yo estábamos investigando en la segundo piso de los laboratorios, mientras que Rachel, Brittany y Finn estaban buscando en la planta baja donde se llevaron a cabo la mayoría de los asesinatos.

-"Hey Puck creo que deberían de venir abajo"- Finn gritó por conducto del elevador anteriormente en servicio.

Bajamos a la planta baja después de que terminamos nuestra búsqueda en el segundo piso. Después de recorrer todo el laboratorio de abajo encontramos Finn, Rachel y Brittany en las puertas del pequeño hangar del laboratorio que da hacia el bosque. Finn tenía la vista hacia el cielo mientras olfateaba ruidosamente en dirección al bosque.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Finn, Puck inmediatamente también levantó la vista y empezó a olfatear, después de unos minutos se volvió hacia Finn-"QUE DEMONIOS! Es imposible! No hemos sabido de ellos desde hace más de 20 años!"-

-"Esto no tiene sentido"-Finn negaba con la cabeza

-"Esta bien… Alguno de ustedes puede decirnos de que están hablando?"- interrumpí después de que vi iban a seguir hablando entre ellos.

Puck suspiró antes de volverse a nosotras-"Este olor pertenece a la manada del sur. El problema es que desde hace más de 20 años que no sabíamos nada de ellos"-

-"Como!? Una manada de hombres lobos mató a toda esta gente!?"-Tina miró con los ojos ensanchados entre ellos

-"¿No se supone que los hombres lobo son los que protegen?"- Brittany los miró con clara confusión.

-"Sí, ese siempre ha sido nuestro propósito. Pero hay algo muy extraño en esto…"-Finn se detuvo para mirar hacia Puck en busca de ayuda.

-"Solo hay una esencia, por lo que solo fue un lobo, pero su olor pertenece a la manada del sur, que hasta donde sabíamos habían sido exterminados hace más de 20 años…"-

-"Además, su esencia no es pura… No sé cómo explicarlo pero además de que su olor lo creíamos prácticamente extinto, está muy mezclado…"-

Puck vio que todas no los estábamos entendiendo por lo que respiró profundamente antes de seguir por Finn-"Lo que Finn quiere decir es que todos los lobos tenemos un olor que nos identifica, no puede haber dos lobos con el mismo olor. Gran parte de nuestro olor se determina por el territorio en el que naciste, sea Norte, Sur, Este u Oeste, de dónde es el lobo es lo primero que percibes, este lobo como ya hemos dicho es del sur pero a lo que Finn se refiere al decir que su olor no es puro, es que su esencia es turbia, además de su territorio huele a más cosas, no es una identificación clara como suele ser.  
Por lo que huele es un lobo solitario… al menos por más de un año. Los lobos siempre estamos en manadas, es muy raro el que esté por su propia cuenta, casi siempre es por destierro."-

-"Que sea un lobo solitario puede llegar a tener un poco de sentido que se comporte así, un lobo solitario pude ser tanto pasivo o agresivo, pero al llegar a un territorio que ya está controlado por una manada es básicamente territorio prohibido a menos de que sea invitado y ninguno de nuestra manada lo invitó ni notamos que estaba aquí"-

-"Por si fuera poco este lobo ha mezclado su olor con las hierbas que hay en lo más profundo del bosque, probablemente para no llamar nuestra atención"-

-"Además su olor humano es casi inexistente. Puedo decir que ha estado en su forma de lobo desde que está solitario"-

-"Entonces lo que quieren decir es que es un lobo de una manada extinta, solitario, sin haberse transformado en humano durante mucho tiempo, pero es lo suficientemente listo como para mezclar su olor para pasar desapercibido y para que no lo identifiquen tan fácilmente?"- pregunté con la intención de hacer más claro el problema.

-"Y es joven, tiene menos de 25 años…"- Finn se acercó a una de las puertas donde habían enormes arañazos.

-"Lo que nos confirma que su manada no esté extinta como todos suponíamos"-

-"Y que claramente tenía planeado venir acá"-Rachel asintió antes suspirar ruidosamente.

-"… Y tiene ojos marrones?"-Tina preguntó haciendo que todos miráramos en su dirección.

-"Solo podemos rastrear un olor Tina, no es como si viéramos una imagen…"- Puck se detuvo cuando vio la expresión aterrorizada de Tina: tenía los ojos ensanchados y estaba señalando hacia unos pesados árboles que están alrededor del laboratorio. Fue cuando Finn volteó de inmediato la cabeza medio segundo antes de que se oyera un escalofriante y ensordecedor gruñido… de toda la pesada oscuridad de los arboles solo se veía dos grandes ojos marrones… volvió a gruñir y esta vez enseño sus afilados dientes.

El lobo venía directamente en nuestra dirección.

Por unos momentos además de sus constantes gruñidos, se escuchaban las ramas que rompía a su paso por sus pesadas patas… fueron los momentos más escalofriantes de toda mi vida, no se detuvo en ningún momento hasta que estaba fuera de toda la oscuridad del bosque.

Es el lobo más grande que he visto. Su pelaje es mayormente negro, con detalles blancos y el color de sus ojos es de café muy oscuro casi negro.

-"Yo me encargo"- Puck dijo antes de cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos reaccionar

-"Puck! Espera!"- Finn grito cuando Puck estaba a más de cinco metros corriendo, ahora sin camisa y quitándose los jeans en el proceso.

De un momento a otro Puck se convirtió en su lobo y continuó corriendo hacia el "intruso", que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en su camino para encontrarse con Puck. Al estar a menos de un metro Puck dirigió sus mordidas hacia el cuello, pero el otro lobo se levantó en dos patas para bloquearlas, Puck aprovechó su posición para empujarlo hasta que cayó de espaldas, pero el lobo rodó rápidamente antes de que Puck conectara con su cuello. Al levantarse dirigió rápidamente su hocico a su cuello a lo que Puck salto sobre el, con lo que no contaba Puck era que antes de se volviera para enfrentarlo, él aprovechó su punto ciego y alcanzó a morderlo detrás de la oreja. Escuchamos el ladrido de dolor de Puck antes de que empezaran a rodar. Puck salió disparado hacia un árbol, luchando por mantenerse de pie, gruñendo, mientras que la parte posterior de su oreja no dejaba de sangrar y el lobo peligrosamente se acercaba.

Cuando estaban a unos cuantos centímetros Finn lo empujó lejos de Puck y en consecuencia ambos rodaron y finalmente cayeron por una barranca, escuchamos como los cuerpos golpeaban contra los arboles seguido de un aullido desgarrador. Nos congelamos, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que Rachel esprintó hacia Puck quién estaba luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-"Noah! No cierres los ojos! Por favor…"- Rachel agarró con un mano la parte posterior de su hocico mientras que con la otra acariciaba desde su cabeza hasta la oreja sana, sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras le seguía hablando.

El momento fue interrumpido por un estruendoso gruñido y volvimos la vista hacia el borde de la barranca, donde se presentó una vez más, luciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, a excepción por las ramas que se enredaron en su pelaje. Nos miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de volver a gruñir, enseñando sus colmillos durante el proceso.

Empezó a dirigirse hacia nosotras, pero en el camino desvió la vista hacia Rachel y Puck, por un momento vaciló… antes de tomar una nueva dirección… hacia Rachel.

-"Tina contacta a Mike y dile que vengan lo más rápido que puedan"- Brittany llamó nuestra atención, después de que Tina asintió varias veces Brittany se volvió hacia mí –"Voy a distraerlo lo más que pueda"- Y con eso corrió hacia él, colocándose en su camino, antes de que pudiera acercarse más a Rachel y a Puck.

Por un momento pensé que se iba a abalanzar sobre Britt en el momento en que se interpuso en su camino pero se quedó en el lugar que estaba, aun gruñendo pero esta vez sin enseñar sus colmillos, sus orejas era lo único que a simple vista recordaba que seguía siendo una amenaza…

 _Pero que…!?_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente con su cuerpo, empujó a Britt fuera de su camino e intentó acorralarla con uno de los árboles, pero Britt fue mucho más rápida y salió de su alcance, volvió a intentarlo pero fallo por la velocidad vampírica de Brittany. Al intentarlo por cuarta vez tuvo éxito y de alguna manera predijo que Britt se movería al segundo árbol de su izquierda, por lo que se levantó en dos patas y puso sus patas delanteras a la altura de su cabeza mientras que seguía gruñendo al acercar su hocico aun cerrado.

Fue cuando Rachel le lanzó una especie de escudo y lo arrojó a 7 metros de distancia y altura hacia un árbol, después de unos segundos de escuchar todas las ramas que rompía en el proceso cayó con un sonido sordo y mientras se levantaba escuchamos el mismo desgarrador aullido desde la barranca. Brittany se quedó en la misma posición, apenas procesando lo que acababa de pasar… o lo que pudo haber pasado, tenía los ojos ensanchados pero se repuso parpadeando rápidamente al escuchar el aullido de Finn por lo que corrió en dirección a la barranca.

-"Por qué te está tomando tanto tiempo!?"- Me volví hacia Tina quien seguía haciendo una especia de neblina en forma de círculos hacia el frente. Sus manos temblaban y tenía sudor en la frente.

-"Porque juntas"- levantó la vista hacia mí antes de dirigir su mirada a Rachel quién estaba uno metros delante de Puck a penas semi-consiente –"tenemos nuestro máximo poder. Además de que prácticamente están al otro extremo de la reserva, Dios quien sabe dónde! Sin otro "receptor" mágico"-

-"Entonces porque no…"- el sonido del choque de los hechizos me hizo regresar la vista a Rachel quién lanzaba hechizos tras hechizos en respuesta de la implacable evasión del lobo.

Estaba acechando a Rachel y sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella.

Seguía lanzándole sin parar pero terminaban en el suelo o en los arboles porque saltaba de un lado al otro sin perder en ningún momento su velocidad, Rachel empezó a caminar hacia atrás y Puck gruñía de frustración al no poder levantarse. Aun estando enfrente de ella, Rachel no pudo golpearlo por lo menos con un hechizo, en segundos estaba enfrente de ella a punto de abalanzársele…

Todo fue muy rápido y antes de que bajara de su salto empujé a Rachel fuera del camino y caímos estrepitosamente sobre mi espalda... sus ojos a pocos centímetros de mi cara, lo único que nos distanciaba era su hocico…al principio grité de dolor cuando puso su pata sobre mi muñeca… pero en segundos supe que mis ojos se habían vuelto blancos cuando empecé a tener una visión…

" _Mucha gente estaba corriendo a todas partes… madres e hijos iban hacia el lago, mientras que los adultos y los jóvenes corrían en dirección contaría… Gritos macabros… Gritos tortuosos… Gritos de guerra… Los sonidos de las batallas entre vampiros y lobos… La noche es pesada y las únicas sombras y personas que puedo ver es gracias a la gran fogata enfrente de mí… Miré hacía mi derecha al sentir un jalón de una anciana con pinturas llamativas en su cara y una túnica que le llega a los tobillos… Estamos enfrente de una cuna… es un bebé visiblemente más blanco que mis manos y que la anciana al lado de nosotros… Estoy sosteniendo su pequeña mano en mi palma y levanto la vista para ver que la anciana enredó un laurel uniendo nuestras manos mientras pronunciaba frases que jamás había escuchado en mi vida… La anciana carga al bebé mientras se pone frente a una fogata… miro mi mano y tengo la marca del laurel en mi muñeca… como también lo tiene el bebé… El bebé empieza a llorar y mientras ella lo mese veo que tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos… azules… Estamos corriendo… mi corazón golpea violentamente mi pecho mientras que la anciana sostiene mi mano y con la otra tiene al bebé cubierto de una sábana de color beige… Estamos enfrente de árbol mientras que al bebé está en un canasto y cuando la anciana termina la última frase, desaparece dejando ningún rastro…"_

Vuelvo violentamente al presente y me encuentro con las ojos más profundos e inquietantes que he visto en toda mi vida… los segundos parecen años… y no puedo dejar de perderme en esos ojos marrones… puedo ver que algo ha cambiado en ellos… su pupila se ha encogido haciendo que se vean cafés en lugar de negros… mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho y por alguna extraña razón ya no siento miedo, sino… preocupación… puedo ver que tiene una lucha interna y que no está gruñendo… me mira como si buscara algo…

De repente es levantado y su doloroso aullido quiebra desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, haciendo que el tiempo vuelva a la normalidad.

Me incorporo lo más rápido que pude y ahora veo a Kurt sosteniéndolo fuertemente por las costillas y apretando su agarre, mientras sigue aullando de dolor e intenta zafarse de su agarre. Desde donde estoy pude escuchar cómo se quebraron sus costillas y su nuca se volvió violentamente hacia Kurt, haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo y el lobo lograra salir su agarre.

Tomó unos momentos después para que dejara de caerse sucesivamente y pudiera estar en sus cuatro patas en el momento en que Mike y Marley llegaron hacia él y lo empezaran a acorralar en contra de la cerca que delimita el territorio de Lima.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y volvió la vista a Tina quien me daba una mirada preocupante y buscando cualquier herida que pudiera tener, mientras que de reojo vi que Brittany se acercaba con Finn, manteniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y al otro lado vi que Rachel volvió a su lugar con Puck.

Los incesantes gruñidos tomaron mi vista de vuelta para ver que Marley y Mike ya lo tenían acorralado en contra de la cerca, mientras que seguía gruñendo (lo que parecía un susurro en comparación a los gruñidos anteriores), sus ojos viajaban entre Mike, Marley y Kurt, hasta que finalmente aterrizaron en mí… antes de volverse a la reja y literalmente atravesarla.

Dejó sangre y pelaje en las puntas del hoyo de la reja mientras que se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando un enorme rastro de sangre a su paso.

Mike y Marley estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando aparecieron en frente de ellos su manada: Hombres, mujeres y lobos. Su jefe apareció y se acercó a ellos –"Déjenla ir, no durará mucho tiempo en ese estado. Además que esa región ya no nos pertenece, a la manada de ese territorio le será fácil encontrarla"-

-"¿Ella?"- pregunté sin que pudiera evitar que saliera de mi boca.

-"Sí Quinn. Debajo de toda esa mezcla de hierbas y ese pelaje descuidado y extremadamente abundante, es una loba"- El señor Schue respondió mientras se acercaba a nuestro grupo reunido, a excepción de Rachel y Puck que estaba siendo llevado de emergencia por su manada.

-"Pero Señor Schue es del…"-

-"Del Sur. Sí, Finn lo sé, pero nada justifica todo lo que ha hecho. De todos modos no sabemos lo que le va a pasar hasta que la encuentre la manada de Shelby Corcoran, ya saben lo que hizo y en el estado en el que está, les tomarán unas horas para que la encuentren."-

Me limité asentir mientras que mi mente viajaba otra vez, a la visión, a SU visión… todas esas personas, el bebé, la anciana, el laurel, las frases… _¿Que estoy ignorando? ¿Qué significa?_

 _Pero no va a importar de mucho, si es que la encuentran muerta o la matan ellos mismos._

-"Después de que este asunto se resuelva"- El señor Schue volvió a hablar –"Voy a convocar a todas las manadas para tomar una decisión ante la posible re-aparición de la manada del Sur"-

-"¿Qué pasa con el consejo?"-

-"Siguen re-organizándose Artie y ahora probando a toda su gente. Desde el asunto de Sebastian y de Jesse St. James, están reestructurando todo el sistema, por lo que solo les avisaré y pediré únicamente la presencia de nuestro representante"-

Me dirigí hacia la cerca metálica, alejándome de todos y mirando por el hueco por donde escapó. Su visión no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza y no podía dejar de retroceder todo lo que pasó.

-"Tengo la sensación de que la volveremos a ver"- Escuché la voz de Brittany mientras se paraba junto a mí.

Me volví ligeramente hacia ella, no dejando de ver por completo hacia el frente –"Yo también. Tengo la misma sensación"-

Puso su mano en mi hombro y me voltee para encontrarme con su sonrisa antes de devolvérsela, abrí mi boca pero me quedé sin palabras cuando bajé mi vista a su mano y… me encontré con las marcas de laurel en su muñeca…

* * *

 **Debo de cotinuar?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA LECTORA/OR!**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles porfundamente por la recepción que tuvo el primer capítulo! MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS FAVS, SEGUIDORES Y POR SUPESTO A LOS QUE TOMARON DE SU TIEMPO PARA COMENTARME!**

 **Voy a estar actualizando los fines de semana, porque 5 días a la semana tengo tres actividades al día (TRABAJO, ESCUELA, PRÁCTICAS). La única razón por la que esta vez actualizo entre semana es porque hace unos días se murió mi abuela y tuve unos días de descanso pero realmente no me llegaba la inspiración y despues (para acabarla de amolar) me enfermé de gripa asi que SEPTIEMBRE ha sido mi peor més!  
**

 **PORFAVOR TENGAME PACIENCIA :) ESTA HISTORIA LA ACABO POR QUE LA ACABO!**

 **COMO SIEMPRE SUS COMENTARIOS Y MENSAJES SON MÁS QUE BIENVENIDOS!  
(PD: para el invitado que me preguntó si Santana y Brittany son hermanas... lo siento, pero por ahora estoy atada de manos, pero te aseguro que MUY pero MUY pronto se va a revelar el tipo de su relación)**

 **NO ME PERTENCE LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO, NI GLEE, NI MI NIÑERA ES UN VAMPIRO NI HARRY POTTER NI BLA BLA BLA...**

 **DISFRUTE!**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

-"Oh vamos! ¿Quién carajos es? ¿Houdini?"- Puck rompió el silencio de la habitación mientras se volvía a acomodar el vendaje debajo de su oreja.

Han pasado tres días desde nuestro encuentro con la "intrusa" y aún sigue desaparecida.

Tanto la manada del señor Schue como de Shelby Corcoran no habían parado de buscarla, lo que tomaría "horas" se volvieron días y aun no tenían idea de dónde podía estar. Decir que todos están frustrados es EUFISIMO.

El rastro de sangre no tiene continuidad, sigue mezclando su olor haciendo que le pierdan constantemente el seguimiento, no hay huellas, ni aullidos… el único recordatorio de que es REAL es la muerte de todas esas personas en el laboratorio y bueno, nuestra pelea que aún sigue siendo confusa, al igual que su visión...

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza su visión y menos sabiendo que Britt estaba en ella... He repasado todo una y otra vez y no puedo encontrar algo útil, alguna pista, de quién sea, qué pretende hacer o por qué está haciendo todo esto. Sea quien sea, algo me dice que no va a desaparecer tan pronto de nuestras vidas…

-"Puck no eres el único frustrado aquí"- El señor Schue volvió a hablar con la misma calma, estando aun en medio de la habitación –"Tenemos a grupos de lobos buscándola por toda Lima y no solo de nuestra manada, sino también de la de Shelby"-

-"¿Y por qué nosotros no podemos ir junto con la manada?"-

-"Por qué mientras nosotros estamos en los alrededores, necesitamos a personas aquí en el centro. Shelby y yo acordamos que ahora más que nunca no podemos subestimarla y sería muy arriesgado el que nadie estuviera aquí Marley"-

-"Pero señor Schue ¿no sería mejor que reforzáramos los alrededores junto con los demás lobos? Así no tendría ninguna oportunidad de poder llegar al centro si es que lo quiere"-

-"Finn, tú y Puck son claras evidencias de sus habilidades"- El señor Schue volvió a hablar antes de que Finn lograra replicar –"Además de que aún no están en condiciones para combatir"-

-"Pero nosotros sí"- Mike se levantó del sofá en el qué estaba sentado junto a Tina mientras que Marley no tardó en ponerse de pie también.

-"Lo siento chicos pero la decisión está tomada y se van a quedar aquí"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Creo que el señor Schue tiene razón"- Kurt se movió de la pared de la que estaba apoyado y mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados –"Ya mató a todas esas personas del laboratorio y claramente puede combatirnos. Sería negligente de nuestra parte si no nos quedarnos aquí al poner en riesgo la vida de los demás"- antes de continuar, viajó su mirada entre Puck y Finn –"Y MUCHO MENOS en el estado en el que están"-

Finn y Puck inmediatamente refunfuñaron ante esto, antes de que Finn se volviera a acomodar el cabestrillo de su brazo y Puck dirigiera su mirada hacia Rachel, después de que le apretara la mano con sus dedos entrelazados.

-"Gracias Kurt"- El señor Schue le dio una sonrisa agradecida antes de volverse hacia Mike y Marley –"Y ustedes se quedarán aquí para proteger a los miembros de la manada LESIONADOS"-

Mike volvió a su lugar junto a Tina con los nudillos casi blancos, mientras que Marley hizo su camino hacia afuera con el ceño fruncido y respirando pesadamente, minutos antes de que el señor Schue se despidiera para seguir con las guardias nocturnas.

-"¿…Así que… vamos a salir no?"- Puck volvió a romper el silencio, haciendo que todos volteáramos en su dirección

-"¿Acaso hay alguna duda?"-

-"Bien, entonces..."-

-"NOSTROS"- Rachel jaló a Puck de nuevo al sofá al cuando empezó a levantarse con cierta dificultad –"Vamos a ir a vigilar al centro, mientras que USTEDES"- volvió su mirada hacia Finn antes de volver su atención a Puck –"Se quedarán AQUÍ. No hay manera de que ustedes puedan estar todavía en un combate, DEFINITIVAMENTE"-

-"¿¡Qué!? ¿Esto es una clase de broma o…"-

-"No, cómo no lo son las heridas que tienen Noah"-

-"Somos lobos, estaremos BIEN"- Finn dijo al llegar al lado de Puck

-"Exacto, en un tiempo, no ahora"- Puck iba a replicar pero Rachel volvió a hablar –"Y sin peros Noah, no hay manera de que cambie de opinión"-

-"Esto es increíble!"- Finn lanzó su brazo al aire mientras volvía a su lugar –"NOS NECESITAN! Somos un EQUIPO! Debemos de estar juntos! Y más sabiendo de lo que es capaz…"-

-"No, lo que quieren es su revancha porque una chica los venció a ambos"- Brittany interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros y yo me mordía el labio en un intento fallido por reprimir mi sonrisa.

Finn abrió la boca para protestar mientras que Puck bufó de manera burlona antes de voltear en dirección contraria a la mirada de Rachel.

-"De acuerdo con Brittany"- Mike asentía visiblemente más calmado –"Esta noche me quedaré con ustedes mientras que los demás van a buscarla"-

Finn salió de la habitación gruñendo en dirección a la cocina segundos antes de que Puck desenredara su mano de la de Rachel y lo siguiera instantes antes de regresar con una cerveza, a lo que Rachel frunció el ceño en desaprobación y Puck la ignoraba introduciéndose en la conversación que estábamos teniendo en la sala.

-"¿Qué está mal?"-

Levanté la vista en dirección de la voz de Britt, parpadeando un par de veces antes de poner rápidamente mi expresión sorprendida-"¿Por qué algo estaría mal?"-

No me había dedo cuenta que estaba mirando hacia el suelo...

-"No has hablado desde el _encuentro_ del laboratorio"- entrecerró su ojos levemente –"Y has estado distante en las practicas Cheerios"- levantó una ceja antes de seguir –"¿Estás completamente segura que no te hizo algo?"-

 _No_ –"Sí, es solo que… todo esto sigue siendo muy confuso"-

 _No es una mentira… todo…_

Britt me estudió durante unos segundos antes de asentirme satisfecha y volver su atención a la conversación. Por unos segundos mientras todos estaban conversando ávidamente, enfoqué mi vista a las marcas de laurel en la muñeca de Brittany…  
No he hablado con nadie acerca de la visión que tuve, ni siquiera saben que tuve una visión de ella, es solo que no siento que sea el momento adecuado. Se trata del pasado de una tribu "extinta", de la primera loba que se conoce que ha matado a hombres y mujeres inocentes, SIN RAZÓN ALGUNA, ignorantes de TODAS las criaturas que en realidad existen, y lo más importante: del origen OCULTO de mi mejor amiga desde los nueve años... No puedo solo soltar esto sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que está en juego… quienes están en juego.

Pero no desaparece la sensación de culpa al no contarle a Brittany… _¿Cómo es que nunca he visto rastro alguno de ese momento EN ELLA?_ Las únicas veces que he visto a través de ella son cuando ha estado bajo en hechizo o cuando se transformó en vampiro… _pero debí de verle algo y más siendo de ésta magnitud_ … _¿Cómo es que hasta ahora lo veo y no en Brittany sino en ella?..._ Además, no explica de alguna forma porqué está actuando así _… pero… antes que TODO Brittany es mi mejor amiga y…_

 _Necesita saberlo…_

–"¿Britt?"- Cuando cumplió en mi dirección continué –"¿Cómo conseguiste esa…"-

-"LA ENCONTRÉ!"- Artie anunció mientras veía satisfecho hacia la pantalla de su laptop –"Acaba de entrar en uno de los laboratorios del centro de la ciudad, al norte de aquí"-

-"¿Cómo la encontraste?"- Brittany se acercó a Artie lo suficiente para ver por la pantalla.

-"Cuando mandé a analizar su sangre, me encargué de hackear el sistema de cada laboratorio de la ciudad"- se encogió de hombros –"Pensé que quizá podría querer volver a algún laboratorio"-

-"¿Qué estamos esperando?"- Marley agarró su chaqueta antes salir rápidamente por la puerta

* * *

-"Saben…"- Tina trago ruidosamente antes de continuar –"aún estamos a tiempo de pedir refuerzos a las manadas"-

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos que conducen al laboratorio principal. Fue fácil encontrar una dirección, tomando en cuenta todos los cuerpos de guardias en el piso.

 _Debe de ser más fácil esta vez_

-"Estaremos bien Tina"- Marley siguió caminando delante de nosotros sin mirar atrás

-"Debimos traer a Mike"- Brittany me susurró antes de que continuáramos siguiendo a Marley

Caminamos por unos minutos más hasta que vimos las puertas del laboratorio central, estaban con diversos rasguños, las ventanas estaban rotas y había salpicaduras de sangre en los bordes.

Todos nos quedamos quietos, observando por momentos, antes de que Marley empujara la puerta y la detuviera abierta para que pasáramos -"Vamos! No podemos dejar que se escape esta vez"-

Caminamos por la puerta para encontrarnos con el laboratorio… si es que todavía se le puede llamar así. Todo estaba destruido, los tubos de ensayo, las maquinas, las soluciones de distintos colores estaban regados por todos lados y se llegaron a mezclar con los otros experimentos, haciendo que hubiera una peste realmente molesta y penetrante.

-"Oh Dios! Qué es esta peste!?"- Brittany murmuro mientras se tapaba la nariz con la manga de su sudadera.

-"La mezcla de varias soluciones"- Tina empezó a mover la mano y en consecuencia varios líquidos se empezaron a separar –"Probablemente tarde… pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer"-

Seguí buscando en los alrededores… ¿ _No debería estar aquí?..._ Salté inconscientemente al sentir una mano fría en mi hombro y me voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con Rachel –"Wow, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, es solo que…"- miró hacia los lados nerviosamente antes de volverme su mirada hacia mí –"Es extraño, que aún no la hemos visto… ¿De verdad está aquí?"-

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero me detuve en seco, cuando escuché ruidos desde arriba, específicamente en los travesaños del laboratorio, por si fuera poco, solo algunas luces del laboratorio funcionaban, por lo que había espacios totalmente oscuros. Todos nos quedamos en absoluto silencio hasta que volvimos a escuchar los mismos ruidos…

-"Definitivamente está aquí"- dijo Marley después de haber arrugado un poco la nariz.

-"¿Quizá no tengamos que pelear?"- Tina dijo con voz temblorosa mientras que caminaba, hasta que hubo otro ruido y gritó mientras saltó prácticamente en los brazos de Kurt. Kurt solo rodó los ojos antes de soltarla de nuevo en sus pies.

-"No hay necesidad de pelear sabes…"- Rachel se apartó de mí mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia Tina pero sin dejar de ver a los alrededores.

En respuesta se escuchó un gran gruñido…. _Su_ gruñido…. Que simplemente no podía ubicar su origen porque el eco rebotaba en todos los lugares

Cuando Rachel llegó lo suficientemente cerca de Tina, empezó a mover a mover lentamente sus manos en forma de círculo mientras le deba miradas inquisitivas a Tina. Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que Tina asintiera, se quitara el sudor en la frente y empezara a mover de la misma manera sus manos.

 _Otro gruñido_ …. Literalmente puedo sentir cómo cada pequeño pelo en mi nuca se eriza, en respuesta.

-"podemos llegar a un acuerdo…"- Rachel volvió a hablar, a lo que todos volteamos en su dirección confundidos y hubo otro gruñido… pero éste jamás se detuvo, de tal manera que no se podía distinguir donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba otro…

Puedo sentir cómo mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho… mi cuello jamás se ha puesto más tenso que ahora… el dolor por mis manos empuñadas es tanto cómo es la opresión que siento en el pecho… es casi imperceptible el pestañeo de mis ojos… mis oídos escuchan el más mínimo sonido… lo único que puedo escuchar son sus incesantes gruñidos y mi agitada respiración…

Sus gruñidos aumentaban de volumen, apunto de destrozar mis tímpanos…

-"Lumos máxima!"-

-"Expulso!"-

De repente toda la habitación se volvió de color blanco… cegándonos a todos… mientras que a lo lejos se podía escuchar cómo se quebraban los cristales…  
Momentáneamente pude ver a Brittany arrodillada, con las manos en los ojos… a Rachel y a Tina protegiéndose los ojos con el antebrazo… Marley estaba en el suelo, apoyada de rodillas y con ambos antebrazos mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza hacia abajo… Kurt estaba por ninguna parte…

No sabía que yo también estaba en el piso… todo fue muy rápido y cuando por fin pude ver claro… vi a mi alrededor, justo a tiempo para _verla_ corriendo hacia Brittany…

-"BRITT!"-

Pero a menos de un metro de llegar a ella, Kurt la empujó por el costado… terminando golpeándola contra una mesa de metal… mientras que Kurt le enterraba la uñas y enseñaba sus colmillos… ladró de dolor antes de volverse hacia Kurt… y de manera sorprendente… colocarse en la cima mientras que Kurt tenía su espalda en el suelo… con una mano aun enterrando sus uñas en su costado y la otra deteniendo las mordidas dirigidas a su cara… Antes de que Marley saltara desde la otra mesa metálica y conectara su mordida en su lomo… ambas salieron rodando… lo único que se veía eran sus dientes intentando contar con el cuello de la otra…

En el momento en el que iba a conectar con el hombro de Marley, Rachel lanzó " _Everte Statum_ " y ella se tambaleo hace atrás lo suficiente como para que esta vez Tina lanzara " _Deprimo"_ y el suelo que pisara desapareciera, haciendo que al mismo tiempo que caía en el ático, el librero que estaba detrás, también cayera en el agujero, aterrizando sobre ella.

Por unos instantes nadie se movió… todos esperábamos algún movimiento… pero nunca llegó…

Marley estaba junto a mí y ambas caminábamos al borde cautelosamente… son los pasos más lentos que he dado en toda mi vida… apenas sonaba la tierra sobre mis pies y aun con el peso de la loba de Marley, sus pasos eran imperceptibles…

Al llegar al borde del agujero, nada había cambiado… no había algún movimiento… ni siquiera que estuviera viva…

Voltee para cumplir con la mirada de Marley antes de bajar por los escombros hacia el ático, yo iba al frente mientras que sentía que Marley estaba justo detrás de mí. Como pudimos bajamos al ático y ésta vez lo único que podíamos ver diferente a libros era una de sus patas delanteras y la punta de su hocico. Marley en este punto se puso delante de mí, con las orejas en forma de punta y el hocico ligeramente abierto, lo suficiente como para enseñar parte de sus dientes.

Estábamos los seis cuando por fin llegamos a ella, todos detrás de nosotras. Pasaron minutos y todo seguía estático, por lo que antes de pensarlo dos veces me arrodille y con mi mano toqué su pata…

" _Es hermoso el paisaje… pacífico… tranquilo… Hombres y mujeres vienen en mi dirección, la mayoría con shorts o jeans y camisas sin manga… todos tienen la misma marca, pero en diferente lugar… ríen con facilidad, mientras que los demás lobos pasan entre ellos, la mayoría de los que juegan son cachorros… mientras que los más grandes esprintan para ganar carreras que se han puesto entre ellos… todos son muy jóvenes, prácticamente tienen menos de 20 años… Me estoy abriendo paso por unos árboles antes de sentir un gran dolor en el pecho... la marca de laurel empieza a remarcarse aún más en mi muñeca… me apoyo en el primer árbol que encuentro… "Por fin"… "Ahí estuviste todo este tiempo"… Seguí mi instinto… y sin decir una palabra empecé a adentrarme en el bosque guiándome de él… solo dejé una carta a Blaine diciéndole que él estaba a cargo hasta que volviera y si en tres meses, no sabía de mí, entonces estaba en problemas… Pasaron semanas… durante el día recorría los bosques en mi forma de lobo y cuando caía la noche volvía a mi aspecto humano… Entre más cerca estaba de ella mi laurel se definía más… Al fin vi unas luces a unos kilómetros… sin duda una ciudad… la ciudad donde ella está… Estaba a punto de pasar el límite de la reserva… pero escuché ruidos que provienen de los arboles… "No! No puede ser"… volví a olfatear… Augustinus… -"Es verdad que los niños crecen"- dijo burlonamente mientras salía de un árbol con sus manos en sus bolsillos… -"¡Y Vaya de qué forma! Eres idéntica al cobarde de tu padre!"- Puedo sentir como mis ojos están cambiando y mis caninos empiezan a salir… -"Sabes… siempre me pregunté que había sido de ti, su pequeña bastarda…"- Empecé a gruñir mientras me preparaba para atacarlo… pero de un momento a otro: caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor… es insoportable el dolor al sentir el viaje de la electricidad de los rayos por todo mi cuerpo… -"Pero ahora, sabré de primera mano que será de ti"-… Por una fracción de segundo, abrí los ojos pude ver a Jesse St. James sonriendo junto a Augustinus… St. James mantuvo sus rayos en mí y lo último que escuché fue -"IMPERIO!"- Después todo se volvió negro… "_

…-"Quinn!-

-"QUINN!"-

Abrí los ojos y me encontré llorando en el hombro de Brittany, mientras que me aferraba a ella con todas mis fuerzas, sin poder dejar de sollozar. Aun puedo sentir el dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo… _su dolor_.

-"Quinn! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Qué viste?"- la voz de Brittany estaba llena de angustia y preocupación

Con todas mis fuerza rompí el abrazo con Brittany… las imágenes de su visión las volvía ver aun con los ojos abiertos, hay nuevas lágrimas formándose en mis ojos… Abrí la boca cuando me encontré cara a cara con Brittany, solo para encontrarme por primera vez con TOTAL falta de palabras, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar y mucho menos explicar todo el dolor que aún puedo sentir… el dolor que _ella_ sintió… la verdadera razón por la que está atacando…

-"Quinn! Respóndeme!"- Brittany colocó sus manos en mis hombros, obligándome a que levantara la vista haca ella.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas –"Ella… no…"-

El presente me golpeo como un muro de ladrillos, cuando escuché un fuerte aullido, rápidamente seguido por el sonido de los libros volviéndose a caer. Volví la cabeza para verla surgir del montón de libros y esprintar por los escombros en dirección del laboratorio…

-"¡No la podemos dejar escapar!"- dije inconscientemente mientras me ponía nuevamente de pie.

Justo cuando terminé de hablar Marley ya había esprintado muy de cerca, detrás de ella, mientras que Kurt no tardó en seguirlas. Volví mi cabeza hacia Brittany quien por un instante me miraba confundida, antes de asentirme y llevarme con ella a la superficie, segundos antes de que Tina y Rachel estuvieran a mi lado.

Estaba esprintando a gran velocidad hacia las puertas, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Kurt apareció enfrente de ellas bloqueándolas, enseñó los dientes por unos segundos antes de ir en dirección contraria, solo para toparse con Marley, quién estaba ya gruñendo, al dirigir su mirada a su izquierda volvió a gruñir en el momento en el que vio a Rachel y Tina, firmemente de pie moviendo las manos y detrás de ella estábamos Brittany y yo.

Miraba y gruñía en todas direcciones, no se iba a rendir en un momento próximo. Su pelaje estaba encrespado, sus dientes firmemente cerrados y su nariz totalmente arrugada.

De un momento a otro Marley dejó de gruñir y empezó a olfatear, segundos antes de que aparecieran varios lobos desde el hoyo del ático… _Que extraño…_ Marley se fue rápidamente al lado de Rachel y Tina antes de empezarles a gruñir, Kurt y Britt levantaron la vista de _ella_ y sacaron sus colmillos hacia ellos, quienes no terminaban de llegar. De repente la sala estaba llena de 20 lobos, quienes solamente algunos gruñían en dirección a Brittany y Kurt, pero… no a ella… los demás solo levantaban sus orejas en forma de puta en su dirección.

Con el último lobo salieron del hoyo dos hombres, ambos en forma; uno de ellos tiene el cabello oscuro, con exceso de gel, mientras que el otro era rubio con grandes labios, ambos con la misma marca… _esa marca_ ….

-"Santana"- _Santana?.._. El chico de cabello oscuro empezó a acercársele con las manos a la altura de su cuello, después que ella le gruño y se posicionó en forma ofensiva –"Todo está bien, tranquilízate"- mientras más se acercaba más intensos eran sus gruñidos –"San soy yo, Blaine"- Por un momento sus ojos cambiaron y empezó a retroceder, pero en un parpadear volvió a gruñir.

-"San"- El muchacho rubio se puso junto Blaine, en la misma posición –"Soy Sam… ¿Boca de trucha? ¿recuerdas?"- Sam se encogió de hombros mientras que Blaine le sonrió muy brevemente antes de volverse con expresión seria a Santana -"Ésta no eres tú! San! Por favor reacciona"- Blaine dijo con ojos suplicantes mientras Santana seguía gruñendo.

-"Tenemos que atraparla"- Blaine volteo confundido a Sam, antes de que éste volviera a hablar –"No está reaccionando y no podemos dejarla ir para que la sigan utilizando"-

Blaine volvió su vista a Santana por unos instantes antes de suspirar ruidosamente y asentir a Sam.

Todos los lobos la empezaron a rodear, ahora gruñéndole, mientras empezaron a acercársele, Santana no quitaba su posición y le gruñía a todos… Voltee a mi alrededor para ver a Kurt, Marley, Tina, Rachel y a Brittany mirando fijamente la escena, sin moverse en absoluto pero atentos a cada movimiento.

Brittany coincidió con mi mirada y aunque no dijera nada pude ver vacilación, sorpresa y… preocupación en sus ojos…

Ambas volvimos nuestra atención a la escena enfrente de nosotras cuando los gruñidos llegaron a ser insoportablemente altos. Absorbió toda la atención de Santana cuando dos lobos se separaron de circulo y empezaron a acercársele peligrosamente, lo suficientemente concentrada en ellos cómo para ver el salto de otro lobo hacia ella y conectando su mordida en cuello… ladró de dolor y fue cuando todos se le abalanzaron.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos… por alguna _extraña_ razón no podía verla y lo único que escuchaba eran los sonidos de las mordidas y _sus_ ladridos de dolor…

Cuando por fin cesaron _sus_ ladridos, abrí los ojos y vi cómo varios lobos volvían hacia donde estaban Blaine y Sam y unos pocos se quedaron alrededor de Santana, hasta que Blaine y Sam llegaron a ella.  
Sin importarme nada más me acerqué a ellos y me quedé observándola… solté un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando vi que aún respiraba… era la primera vez que la veía tranquila… memoricé cada detalle de ella, hasta que me topé con la marca de laurel en su pata derecha, era casi invisible por su descuidado y oscuro pelaje.

Levanté la vista hacia las puertas del laboratorio al escuchar un gran golpe, en menos de una fracción de segundo, las puertas se abrieron con lobos corriendo, empezando así gruñidos de ambos lados.

El señor Schue y Shelby se pusieron delante de ellos y a unos muy pocos metros de nosotros, los gruñidos eran lo único que volvía a escucharse por momentos, hasta que el señor Schue habló por encima de ellos –"¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?"- el señor Schue entrecerró un poco los ojos al decir la última parte.

–"Somos la manada del sur"- Blaine habló con confianza –"Y venimos a rescatar a nuestra líder"-

-"Rescatar?"- El señor Schue miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y suspicacia –"Ella ha sido la que ha estado matando a gente inocente sin razón!"-

-"Ella no es así! Está bajo alguna clase hechizo"- Blaine dijo firmemente –"Ningún hombre o mujer lobo en la historia ha matado gente inocente por diversión Y ELLA NO ES LA EXCEPCIÓN!"-

-"¡Las muertes de esas personas dicen lo contra…"-

-"¿¡No lo pueden ver!? ¡Ni siquiera es normal su tamaño! ¡Su lobo es el más grande de nosotros pero ahora mismo ella es mucho más grande de lo que es!"-

El señor Schue iba a replicar antes de que Shelby le agarrara suavemente el brazo –"De cualquier manera, no cambia el hecho de las muertes de todos esas personas"- Blaine iba a responder antes de que Shelby lo cortara –"Y en este punto, ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que realmente sean la manada del sur, la misma manada que fue exterminada desde hace más de 20 años"-

-"Somos lo que queda de esa manada. Nuestros padres sacrificaron sus vidas para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir"- dijo Sam

-"Tendrán que probar lo que dicen"- El señor Schue empezó a caminar en dirección a Santana

Sam gruño y Blaine se interpuso entre el señor Schue y Santana –"Está bien, pasaremos todas las pruebas que nos quieran dar pero Santana no irá a ninguna parte con ustedes"-

\- ELLA ES UN PELIGRO! Y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no voy a poner más vidas en riesg…"-

-"No, no lo es! Y ella está herida y necesita atención medica"-

-"No hay manera de que los deje salir con ella!"-

-"No voy a abandonar a mi hermana!"-

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella"- Brittany irrumpió colocándose a mi lado

-"¿¡Las mismas personas que la tenían acorralada!?"- Blaine cumplió con nosotras -"No voy a dejar a mi hermana en manos de vampiros si es lo que piensas!"- miró duramente a Brittany hasta que desvió su atención a Sam cuando llegó a su lado, Sam le dio miradas en dirección a Brittany… o más bien a la muñeca de Brittany… Blaine levantó la vista volvió a verla pero ésta vez con los ojos ensanchados, antes de cerrar los ojos profundamente y negar con la cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de volver a cumplir con Sam, quién suspiró profundamente antes de encogerse de hombros.

-"Está bien"- Blaine dijo mucho más clamado –"pero Holly irá con ustedes. Además de mí, es la única curandera"-

El señor Schue volvió para cumplir con Shelby y después de que asintiera volvió su atención a Blaine -"Bien. Pero TODOS los demás vendrán con nosotros"-

* * *

Hace tres horas volvimos a la casa de Puckerman junto con Santana, Holly y cuatro lobos de la manda de Shelby.

Me he quedado en el mismo lugar desde de que Holly, Marley, una loba y Santana entraron a uno de los cuartos de arriba, minutos después de que Holly se transformara en su forma humana y se presentara a nosotros con la ropa de Marley puesta. Holly parece de 30 años y también tiene la misma marca que Blaine y Sam, excepto que ella la tiene en la muñeca… lo que me re-confirma que son la manada del sur.

En la sala apenas hay pequeño bullicio, la mayoría están durmiendo, afuera aún está oscuro pero son alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana.  
Cuando llegamos, los lobos de la manada de Shelby tuvieron que controlar a Puck y a Finn cuando vieron (aun en su forma de loba) a Santana, sobre una camilla provisional, por lo que tardamos más de 10 minutos para que por fin nos pudieran dejarles explicar todo lo que había pasado.

En la sala los únicos que estamos despiertos son Rachel, Brittany, Mike; Puckerman está dormido con su cabeza en el regazo de Rachel, mientras que Finn está dormido en uno de los sillones, Tina y Artie se fueron a dormir arriba y Kurt se fue al cabo de la hora.

Durante estas tres horas lo único que pudimos escuchar de _su_ habitación fueron gritos, gritos agonizantes. La primera vez uno de los lobos bajó para decirnos que le estaban re-acomodando las costillas y después volvió a su puesto junto con los otros dos afuera de _su_ puerta.

…-"Quinn?"- aparté mi frente de mis manos –"¿Qué fue lo que viste en el laboratorio?"-

Volví mi mirada hacia Holly cuando bajó las escaleras seguida por Marley y los demás lobos –"Además de los numerosos cortes, tenía varias costillas rotas, en parte por el hechizo _"Engorgio_ ", lo que también explica su repentino gran tamaño"- suspiró –"Y antes de empezarla a sanar físicamente tuve que darle _uno de mis remedios_ para que el hechizo " _Imperio"_ desapareciera de ella… Pero la mala noticia es que también le hechizaron varias veces con " _Oblivate"_ , supongo para que no recordara ni quién se lo hizo, ni que vio mientras la contralaban"-

-"Así que ahora ella es la victima!?"- Puck se puso de pie –"Muy conveniente que no recuerde nada"-

-"Tu amiga"- asintió en dirección a Marley –"Estuvo con nosotras TODO el tiempo y ella misma vio cómo después de beber mi remedio, los tres hechizos salieron de ella"- Puck desvió su mirada a Marley quién veía hacia el suelo.

-"¿¡Por qué deberíamos de confiar en ti!?"-

-"Porque es verdad, yo misma lo vi"- Me puse de pie mientras que Puck me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –"Y después de todo lo que he visto, puedo decir con seguridad que todo lo que Holly ha dicho es verdad"-

-"Así que eres una vidente"- Holly me sonrió –"No veo más dudas que puedas tener"- se encogió de hombros en dirección a Puck –"Por lo que ahora solamente hay que esperar a que despierte"- bostezó mientras estiraba sus brazos –"Entonces… ¿Hay alguna cama disponible?"-

-"Claro, subiendo las escaleras el último cuarto a la derecha"- Marley asintió a Holly antes de volver su mirada hacia el piso.

-"Buenas Noches _primos_ "- Holly subió las escaleras dejando la habitación en silencio.

Me dejé guiar por mi instinto y subí las escaleras unos minutos después de Holly.

La habitación donde está es la que está enfrente de las escaleras, por lo que solo tuve que pasar a los lobos enfrente de su puerta con la excusa que yo la vigilaría adentro y si algo pasaba gritaría, después de batir mis pestañas mientras hablaba me dejaron pasar.

Se me enganchó el aire en la garganta al abrí la puerta… la luz estaba tenue y mientras más me acercaba… con más claridad pude verla sobre la cama… Es impresionante… Es extremadamente hermosa… largos rizos negros que caen sobre sus hombros… piel exquisitamente acaramelada y tersa… labios rojos y regordetes… músculos tonificados y definidos… grandes curvas como colinas… pechos prominentes… A pesar de los vendajes que tiene… sigue robando el aliento a cualquiera.

Al llegar al borde de su cama, me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama, con el respaldo a la altura de sus rodillas.

Seguía estudiando con detalle sus facciones, primero de su cara y después de su estructura en general. Lo único que lleva puesto es un juego de sujetador deportivo y el bóxer femenino negro que termina justo donde empieza el muslo, el color negro de su juego de ropa interior contrasta con el blanco de las vendas que tiene, una en la cabeza (debajo de sus rizos) y la otra en su definido abdomen, empezando donde termina su sujetador, hasta la mitad del ombligo; tiene varios parches, uno en su hombro izquierdo mientras que los demás están en sus brazos y rodillas.

En su muñeca está en tinta negra su marca de laurel… la misma marca de laurel que tiene Brittany y que no ha dejado mis pensamientos durante los últimos tres días… pero… también tiene la misma marca que tienen Blaine, Sam y Holly… Empecé a trazar con la punta de mis dedos su marca… está en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, justo por encima de la cadera, pero a diferencia a las marcas de Holly, Blaine y Sam… su marca en lugar de ser de color negro es dorada…

Me sacaron de mis pensamientos las respiraciones erráticas que empezó a tener, ahora su frente tenía sudor, sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas debajo de ellas con la suficiente fuerza para empezar a volver sus nudillos blancos, empezó a murmurar y voltear ligeramente la cabeza mientras que cerraba profundamente los ojos.

 _No puedo verla sufrir más…_ Apoye mi mano en su cama mientras me disponía a levantarme…

En un parpadear… sentí su mano fuertemente agarrada de mi muñeca… antes de volverme a encontrar con sus ojos… lo mismos inquietantes y profundos ojos… me siento incapaz de respirar al sentir sus bocanadas de aire golpeando mi mejilla… su cercanía me subió rápidamente la temperatura y puedo sentir cómo los latidos de mi corazón golpean violentamente mi pecho…. al darme cuenta… de los escasos centímetros que evitan que nuestros labios se toquen…

* * *

 **HE... ¿Qué les pareció?  
PARA LOS FANS DE HARRY POTTER, SÉ QUE LUMOS MÁXIMA NO CIEGA PERO EN ESTE AU SÍ**  
 **Y DECIDÍ PEDIR PRESTADOS SUS HECHIZOS PORQUE ES MUCHO MÁS AGIL QUE DECIR: patas de cabra... patas de león... que se vaya lejos... bla bla bla**  
 **PERO LOS HECHIZOS Y SU NOMBRE VA A SER LO ÚNICO QUE TRAIGA DE HARRY POTTER :/**

 **LA MARCA DE LA MANADA DEL SUR LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR COMO: simbolo de anubis s.t.a.r.g.a.t.e.**

 **LOS QUIERO! NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO!**

 **PD: ALGÚN FANFIC MÁGICO QUINNTANA? :(**


End file.
